Peer through the dark
by TinyLaughAlot
Summary: When a child escapes from a lab and ends up at Titan Tower how will that effect Raven?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Tinylaughalot: I hope you all enjoy!**

**Beast Boy: What do you get when you cross a cheeseburger and an armadillo?**

**Tinylaughalot: Beast Boy, please do the disclaimer.**

**Beast Boy: Really? Tinylaughalot doesn't own Teen Titans. Yes! That was so awesome!**

**Tinylaughalot: If I did own Teen Titans I would live in a castle!**

Raven's POV

I slammed my book shut, and looked at the clock. It seemed as if I started it hours ago, but it was hardly a half an hour later. I don't know why, but tonight I just can't sleep. I tried counting sheep earlier, but they shrank and turned brown until I realized they were books. So I then decided to read.

I sat on the edge of my bed, and decided to meditate, hopefully for a long time. I started taking deep breaths, and before I knew it I was starting to relax. Then a small gasp broke my concentration. It was probably Starfire gasping at something in her dream, but I needed something to do. So I started my way down the hall.

I checked on Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin, now I just had to check on Starfire. Her door creaked open and I saw her snoring away. So I headed for the living room. The door slid open and staring right at me was a pair of glowing, purple eyes.

**Tinylaughalot: Please hit that review button on the bottom of your screen!**

**Raven: Yeah. It's cool.**

**Tinylaughalot: Yeah Raven!**

**Beast Boy: I thought I was doing this too.**

**Tinylaughalot: Please review!**


	2. The Emergency Titans Meeting

**Tinylaughalot**: Sorry for taking so long! I write all of my stories on my phone but a circuit or something broke so I lost the chapters 2-4. My motivation went down the drain. To compensate I wrote a much longer chapter!

**Robin**: Yeah, yeah. You were depressed. WHY DID YOU TAKE LIKE 6 FREAKIN MONTHS THOUGH?!

**Starfire**: Do not hurt the Tinylaughalot. It is not her fault her phone did the deleting of the chapter.

**Raven**: And she changed it so you have a big part instead of none.

**Robin**: On second thought….. I'm glad her phone was an idiot and went crazy.

**Tinylaughalot:** I meant to say this last time but here it is anyways: Thanks to Blackwolfe for typing up chapter 1 while I had a mental breakdown in the corner. :D You can thank her for this story ever coming up on Fanfiction.

And the Disclaimerer for today is…. (Drum roll)

CYBORG! Come on up!

**Cyborg**: *Walks on to a game show type stage with Tinylaughalot as the host*

Today's Obvious News of the Day is: Tinylaughalot doesn't own Teen Titans of any of the characters! If she did then she wouldn't have time to write a Fanfiction about it! OOOOHHHHH YEAH! That's the end of our new segment: Today's Obvious News of the Day. Please review if you want us to keep this segment! BOOOOYYAAA!

Raven's POV  
>I walked into the living room and heard footsteps heading to the back of the room. I instinctly followed them until I was in front of the TV. Then I heard footsteps on my left. I followed them for about 2 steps until I heard them on my right.<p>

I hardly walked another step before I heard footsteps all around me. They were going every direction, in circles, and it was driving me crazy.

Who are these people? What are they doing in our living room? Why are they walking around so obviously and loudly? Did they even know I was here?

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I screamed over the commotion.

I lifted up a heavy bookcase and moved it all around the room. It hit nothing. I then heard the door close. The noise immediately ceased. I ran over to the door to find it locked. The password had been changed. Wonderful.

I was stuck in here until someone realized it was locked. I drifted over to the couch and lied down. It was going to be a long night.

(^-^)  
>(A.k.a. Time skip)<p>

Robin's POV

I woke up and was hungry so I decided to make some breakfast. I jumped out of bed, got dressed, and messed up my hair. I was walking down the hall thinking, "Some waffles would hit the spot" when I realized the door was locked.

"What the-" I was thinking as I unlocked the door. Who had changed the password? I finally got the password and was in a fighting stance by the time the door opened.

But no one was there. So I plopped down on the couch to turn on my favorite show so I could watch it while I cooked. But I didn't plop down on the COUCH.

"AAAAAH" I yelled once I realized I had just sat down on a sleeping Raven. "AAAAAH" I yelled again once I realized what she looked like.

Her hair kinda looked like her hair when Larry and I broke reality, but it was worse. Her robe was ripped, she was only wearing one boot, and her belt had a lot of cuts and scratches on it.

She slowly opened her eyes. I must have woken her up with my "AAAAAH"s. "What happened?" I asked her. She paused for a moment, and then slowly started sitting up.

"Maybe I asked her too early." I thought, "She's probably not really awake yet". My thoughts were then interrupted "I don't know. I heard the noise and came here. I had heard footsteps so I followed them. Then I heard them all over the room. They got away, whoever they are."

I immediately called an Emergency Titans Meeting (or ETM, as I like to call it). I told Raven to get Beastboy up while I woke up Cyborg and Starfire (Tinylaughalot: Hehehe 3).

I crept into Cyborg's room, only to find him already awake. "Titans Meeting. Living room. Two minutes." I said before running out of the room.

I snuck into Starfire's room. She was snoring softly. I walked over to her and shook her gently. "Wha-" she mumbled before I interrupted her "We're having an Emergency Titans Meeting. I'll see you in the living room" (Tinylaughalot: Please note the difference between waking Cyborg up and waking Starfire up. Mwa ha ha ha ha! 3)

I walked to the living room, wondering how it was going with Raven and Beastboy. He's impossible in the morning. But, to my surprise they were already in the living room, waiting for me. Beastboy was staring open-mouthed at Raven, and Raven was looking at me like "What the heck took so long?"

I opened my mouth to say something witty, but stopped because Starfire came in. "What is the matter?" She said, looking concerned. "Yeah, what the heck's going on?" Cyborg came up behind her, looking not so concerned.

I pointed a finger at Raven "I don't really understand either, but Raven was there, so ask her."

At that point Cyborg and Starfire were both staring open-mouthed at Raven. "What?" Raven said to Cyborg and Starfire.

"You look like you were just in a frugnog with a gargnoff." Star replied. "Huh?" Raven looked down. When she saw her one boot, hardly-even-a-robe, and her ruined belt she just looked up and said, "When did this happen?"

I just gaped. "Y-you didn't know?" Beast Boy stammered. "How would I?" She replied "Nothing ever got near me".

"But how could Raven look like she got in a fru-something with a garg-whatchamacallit if nothing ever even got near her?" Cyborg loudly stated his thoughts.

"Well, we are obviously against something very powerful." I said in my most leader-like voice. (A/N: Dramatic turn towards audience)

**Tinylaughalot**: Robin you are so dramatic!

**Robin**: I decided to have a little fun for once in my life! Sue me!

**Tinylaughalot**: Okay. I want 500 dollars.

**Robin**:Whaat? It's a figure of speech.

**Tinylaughalot**: You don't _have_ to be in the next chapter!

**Robin**: No! The people need me!

**Beast Boy**: Need you? I would be a _great _leader!

**Robin**: Fine. *Pulls out 500 dollars*

**Cyborg**: Do you really keep that kind of money on you all the time?

**Tinylaughalot**: Whoa!_ Personal!_ Anyway please review! I promise to update sooner!


	3. Haunted Pt1

**Tinylaughalot: **Hi, loyal readers! I guess I have to say I'm sorry, because you people are obviously mad at me. I only got two reviews last chapter! Well, I guess I deserved it. *sigh*

**Starfire: **Do not worry. I am sure you will be forgiven.

**Cyborg: **Yeah, don't be hard on yourself.

**Tinylaughalot:** *jumps up with excitement* You're right! Anyways, back on track now. I have decided to start on the episode "Haunted" and continue from there.

**Beastboy:** Isn't that the one where Robin's insane and seeing Slade?

**Tinylaughalot:** That is right, Beastboy my friend!

**Robin: **I'm WHAT?!

**Raven: **Crazy. Insane. Psycho.

**Tinylaughalot:** Don't try to deny it. You know it's true.

**Robin: **Well…

**Tinylaughalot: **Anyways, the Disclaimerer for today is…. (Drum roll)

BEASTBOY! Come on up!

**Beastboy**: *Walks on to a game show type stage with Tinylaughalot as the host*

THIS IS AWESOME! I've never been on a game show like this! It's soooooooooo cool! EEEP! I'm so happy!

**Tinylaughalot: **Beastboy, my pal, now is when you should actually do the segment instead of freaking out.

**Beastboy: **Oh, right. Today's Obvious News of the Day is: Tinylaughalot doesn't own Teen Titans! If she did then she would be on the show herself! That's the end of our not-exactly-new-anymore segment: Today's Obvious News of the Day. Please review if you like chocolate! Or if you don't!

Robin's POV

I was up late, scanning the monitors. I was so sure Slade came back, and that it was him who did that to Raven. My eyes glanced at each of the monitors, looking for any sign of movement.

Cyborg walked in. "You still up?" He said after a big yawn.

"I've got work to do." I said, annoyed that he interrupted my search and cared so little about Slade obviously being back.

Cyborg looked at the still pictures on the monitors and drowsily said "Well, whatever it is, it's probably asleep. Like you should be."

I glared at the screens even more intensely. Cyborg walked up to the door and scanned his hand. "Lockdown initiated. Good night." He then walked off.

Cyborg's POV

I watched Robin walk to the basement and take out a box and open it. He glared at it, and took out something I couldn't make out in the darkness. But I knew what it was.

He coughed at the dust that stirred when he took out the mask.

Then I couldn't take it anymore, and clicked on the lights. I came out and told Robin fiercely "He's not coming back, you know? That's all that's left of him. Nothing but dust."

I stared down at him, and he looked up at me to angrily say "We can't be sure. He was never captured, never found."

Then I, wanting this conversation to be finished, forcefully said "It's over, Robin. Slade's gone."

?'s POV

The lights then started blinking red and I freaked, thinking they had found me. I screamed a small scream, and then quickly put my hand over my mouth.

"Robin" and "Cyborg" then looked at each other, confused, but ran away. I followed them in the shadows until they left the building.

Now I could have a good look around.

(^-^)

Robin's POV

Off in the distance I heard an explosion. As we grew nearer to Cinderblock, he hit a bunch of people, sending them flying and was about to crush a car over his head when Starfire hit him with her starbolts.

As soon as I knew he could see all of us, I said in my most heroic voice "Drop it, Cinderblock, before we drop you."

I could see that angered him, and he threw the car straight at us. Seconds before impact, Raven used her powers and smashed the car into pieces.

Cyborg, Beastboy, and I started running up to him while Starfire hit Cinderblock with more starbolts. I jumped over Starfire and hit him with my pole to distract him.

Beastboy charged at Cinderblock as a stegosaurus, pushing him towards the edge of the road. The rail was breaking, and Cinderblock was about to fall when Beastboy was pushed off of him.

He was flung right over Cyborg's head and changed back to a human. Cyborg jumped up and punched Cinderblock, only to be sent flying to the ground and stepped on.

Third person

As Cyborg sat up, Cinderblock was about to punch him when Raven put a clamp around his body. Being unable to move much, he struggled with the clamp as Starfire hit him with starbolts and Cyborg with his sonic cannon.

With one hand free, Cinderblock grabbed the clamp and hit Starfire with it, sending her skidding across the ground, along with Raven.

Robin, obviously mad now, swung his pole over his head and ran up to attack Cinderblock. Cyborg jumped up too, shooting at the villain with his cannon.

Robin jumped up to Cinderblock's head, and started hitting him with his pole and kicking him. Cyborg jumped up to do a major shot to his head, but was thrown down to the ground by Cinderblock.

Cinderblock jumped up and broke what was left of the clamp off his body. He was going to land on top of Robin, but Robin moved just in time.

Robin fell over the edge of the railing, and Cinderblock let out a large yell to the rest of the titans. Beastboy turned into a T-Rex and all of the titans charged at him.

Cinderblock ran towards them as well, with his fist up, ready for a punch. When they collided, all you saw was a big explosion.

(^-^)

Off the road, down where Robin fell, he woke up on the grass. He slowly started standing up, and felt a figure run by him.

He looked up, and looking out from behind a tree was the one and only _Slade_.

**Beastboy: **Sheesh, Tinylaughalot, cliffhanger much?

**Tinylaughalot: **Hey, just doing my job as a writer.

**Robin: **Why do you have to start on the episode where I'm crazy?

**Tinylaughalot: **Because it works with the other chapters I wrote. Besides, I have certain episodes I need, but I absolutely CANNOT start on. And I have plans for each and every one of you…. MWA HA HA HA!

**Beastboy: **I'm scared now.

**Tinylaughalot: **You should be…. Anyways, please review!


End file.
